Try and keep this world spinning
by RealityElle
Summary: The war between soul society and hueco muendo has been...postponed. For a year. Soul Society is losing they're shinigami & are low on captains, and Aizen had noticed this. Why end something that's already collapsing? Thats to easy for him. So its simple, break them when are at their greatest. The Soul Society is rebuilding...growing. All in then mean while new face appears.


**Authors Note: He to the lo people :) I Plan on making this fanfic the best i ever made as it is the first i ever made so if your gonna flame or whatever go somewhere else & haha tell me how i did for my first time ! and sorry if there are any grammar mistakes.**

**READ THIS-there is year postpone till the war between the shinigami **

**Background: Yes I'm sorry if you hate OC's, b/c there gonna be two main OC's. And this is a sort of spinoff so it doesn't technically follow the storyline. And hell no they're not no were near mary-sues. Everyone ones alive, i love gin and grimmjow and everyone to much for them to be dead.**

**bold= thought **

_Italic- Description_

**DISCLAIMER: i OWN NOTHING BUT MY OWN OC'S. ALL CREDIT GOES THE ORIGINAL CREATOR :)**

* * *

January 1, 2013

" A deal?" Yamamoto questioned as he straight into the eyes of Aizen Sōsuke. The captains, the vice captains, and entire Gotei 13 stood behind Yamamoto showing nothing readiness eyeing the enemies in front of them. Jushiro, Kenpachi, Retsu, Shunsui, Mayuri, Byakuya, Sajin And Shusuke gripped there swords, observing everything. As Aizens followers had the same atmosphere surrounding them. Gin grinning widely hand on his sword as well. And Tosen just being Tosen, on the right side of Aizen readied. The tension could kill, torture and destroy.

Up high in sky right above karkaura town. Clouds were thicker than normal, sky's, were surprisingly normal as any other day. Maybe just maybe nothing would happen today. Today the war is scheduled.

Ichigo, standing his ground along with Renji, Rukia, Uyruu, Orihime and Chad standing there as well facing possibly death. A quick glanced, and smile was shared between all of them for the shortest second. All remembering their agreement.

" Yes Yamamoto-san a agreement." Aizen spoke, confidence same as ever. "Please do tell of this agreement you speak of," Yamamoto said eyes narrowing, foreseeing anything attacks or movements. "It is quite simple actually, a postpone of the event that was a post to happen today. You see, I have all the resources I need. But you, seem to be running low, even if you chose not to show it I know. You're also hurt, which is a liability to you. But of course do not mistake this as caring of any sort. This war still go on, but not today, in fact a year from now." Aizen said letting the smirk grow wider and wider at the sight of nothing but shocked faces.

Yamamoto eyes going wide for the shortest of time. Along with all of the gotei captains and vice, stood there releasing grasp of there weapons dropping there hands back to there side. Small gasp could be heard throughout the crowd of the Gotei 13. Ichigo however stood there sword still in his hand but the grip however loosened.

" Now Yamamoto, I noticed your lack of captains, and that is also a liability, and I hope you see that not only do i desire to destroy what you have worked for, but take you down when you are at your greatest. So let me slow this down for you. Get stronger, get more help, get all the thing you think could possible help you. And watch **me,** end you, and Gotei 13." Smirking and hiding nothing.

Reactions, are Aizens would call priceless. The captains had still kept all composure, but what showing on the outside, was completely different from their thoughts. Ichigo, Renji, Rukia, Orihime, Chad and Uyruu had a mix of small gasp of relief, shock. However no one of them losing there stance. All eyes were on Yamamoto and Aizen.

" I see you have noticed. I see that I also agree to those terms, however with a few modifications." looking at what caused this entire mess in the eye, not backing down.

" Of course, as well i do have some of my own. It will be as if before all of this happened. Hollows will roam, my followers are can enter soul society, but your shinigami can attack and kill if they wish to. However if your shinigami decide to hueco muendo my followers can attack and do as I please. This rule will not and cannot not affect our contract." Aizen said, low as a whisper, but no word being missed by any of the people ready to risk their lives today. As Kisuke and the Visords were they're as well. More for ichigo and Yourichi.

" That is something I can see eye to eye on. I think we have closed our deal." Yamamoto said just a low as Aizen spoke. Both sides slowly dispersing.

* * *

" You know, I fucking hate hate hate hate PE. Why in the goddamn world do we have take a a Quiz?!" Kuiyui, but Yui for short. _These are one of days, were we have our rant sessions. We bitch about all the things that ticked of off this month and this happened to be the day we did it._

" I KNOW RIGHT! but i rather take a goddamn quiz than do the pacer test, because nobody got time for that!" I said nodding and agreeing with my best friend Yui. Yui stopped, and bursted our laughing, i joining in the second after. I sat down to the nearest bench Yui, following suit.

" Seriously we have some issues," I said still chuckling. " Tell me about it." Yui said rubbing her stomach. " I feel a six pack coming on" I spoke getting off the bench. " You want ice cream ?" Yui said as we started walking again. " What kind of question is that? Course i want ice cream. Plus its your treat so no harm there" I said grinning widely at the thought of vanilla soft serve or Oreo ice cream. I started to pick up the pace to the nearest shop.

As they neared a ice cream parlor, stilling ranting, not chatting, ranting away. Yukumi's head snapped east. Her senses kicking in. "Dammit Yui, they're here!" Yukumi said irritated. " Get off your ass, and go !" Yui spoke, running off in the direction were yukumi pointed to. " Yui, Remember our deal stay on the SIDE! There's no way in hell your getting hurt!" I said running side by side with Yui. " Yeah, yeah just hurry please! and ill stop right here with your body, promise you back when your done?" yui said slowing down her pace. " No shit sherlock of course, i want my body back," I said. We stopped running completely and I left my body. And ran to the were ever that damn creature is. I kept turning corners getting frustrated. **Where the HELL is this damn monster!** As I grunted in annoyance, i turned my last corner and saw the ugly thing. I observed and looked around me, i saw the little girl and my eyes widened. She had to get out of here.

* * *

Ichigo, Renji, Orihime, rukia, Uyruu, Chad And Yourichi all sat down at the table with Kisuke. Each one of them having a passive look on their face. kisuke being the first to speak. " Well it seems the situation on our hands, is off our hands for a while. This meaning we nee-" The wave went out and they all sensed it. And there was a lot of them.

* * *

**_YUKUMI P.O.V_**

" Fuck" I bit the inside of my cheeks as 9 hollows were standing there. Hungry.

* * *

_Yukumi Shihoin. A 18 year girl. *no duh*. Life is good for her, has a potty mouth when she is mad, stressed, or nervous and short tempered. Extremely protective of her friends, spunky, outspoken, quick-thinking, over thinks, stubborn, funny, smart, and can sometimes be bossy and and spirited . She has a weird hair style, which is where it pitch black shoulder length, but has long & low ponytail going down her back. She's light skinned, has eyes as big as Orihime, and they are golden/yellow. Barely visible freckles,and to her regret, shes has a size C36 and unlike anybody a butt. Likes dogs, but prefers the big cats like lions XD. History: Adopted, but keeps her own last name instead of her adoptive family. Yui is nonbiological sister. She discovered her power at 10, told Yui about it 11 and had been training till 17 because of a accident. Her zanpakuto is named : Koro Hukubui. mainly focuses on the element of fire. Yui has been trying to keep yukumi training for the past year. she also fights the monsters.*shes doesnt know there called hollows*BUT she fights hollows when needed._

_Yui is her best friend and sister. shes has green eyes. and long wavy brown hair that goes down to her waist. Almost exactly like Yukumi. The main difference between these two is that Yui talks about her emotions. And can see everything Yukumi can. and is a Quincy, but doesn't know it._

* * *

_**WELL what do you guys think ? Please please read and review :) i take suggestions as well. **_

_**I update everyday, so stay tuned **_


End file.
